Black Roses
by KJMusical
Summary: This is a fan fiction inspired by xComicKittyx's comic Pasta Monsters on deviantART, which is in turn based on various creepypastas. It's set after the events in the comic and follows Jeff confessing his love for Mrs. P one night. Jeff The Killer X Ms. P shipping story. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So it's been an awfully long time since 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash', that I've written a full story except for my Epic Rap Battles Of History series. The reason for this is because I've had a tsunami of writer's block hit me and I just lacked the motivation to write anything, besides ERB stuff.**

**However, I am gonna make it up to you guys, somehow. For now, I'm gonna give you a Pasta Monsters fan fic involving one of the three creepypasta shippings I support (and with two of them, (arguably) made), one being of which is yaoi.**

**Now, I've been a huge fan of Pasta Monsters for quite a while and I felt as though I should write some fan fiction about it. So, long story short, this is set after the Smile goes missing story arc ends. Jeff, Ben & Ms. P have finally found Smile Dog after a long period of time, Grinny still having his crush on Ms. P with Mr. Widemouth by his side.**

**And just something for me to make clear, Jeff will smile, frown, blink, etc. in this story because I'm following Pasta Monster's logic. Also, some words in this story, especially in Grinny's dialogue, will be mispelt on purpose. The reason for this is because I always imagine Grinny having a German accent and at points, speaking German too.**

**In fact, whilst I'm at it, let me give you folks a rough idea of what accents and dialects I imagine the Pasta Monsters speaking with, in order of appearence. (Even if they aren't present in this story.) These are also based on Truseneye92's 'The English Language In 30 Accents (Animated)' video on Youtube along with personal ideas based on the characters:**

**Jeff: Northern British (Yorkshire)**

**Smile: Irish (Republic of Ireland)**

**Slenderman: Upper-class American**

**Grinny: German**

**The Rake: Raspy Polish**

**Enderman: Italian-American**

**Eyeless Jack: Southern London (Muffled)**

**Ben: Stereotypical American stoner**

**Ms. P: Upper-class British (Formal received pronunciation)**

**Mr. Widemouth: Australian**

**Zalgo: Deep demonic Russian with echo**

**Shadow Lurker: Raspy southern American**

**Now, before anyone complains, this is NOT based on any prejudice at all. These are just the accents that I thought would go well with each character.**

**Anyway, let us begin!**

* * *

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Jeff, Ben & Ms. P had found Smile in the Overworld and Jeff has been thinking to himself in his bedroom. During the time him, Ben & Ms. P went to look for Smile, Jeff has had this rather odd feeling plague him, mostly when around Ms. P.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something told him that it was love he was feeling for his long necked friend. But that couldn't have been the case, he thought. It has been many years since he came to the Under Realm, so he couldn't feel love anymore and even if he did, he wouldn't listen to it. He would just kill his victim before any more feelings would surface.

That hasn't been the case with Ms. P however. There was an awful lot of things Jeff liked about her. Her beautiful red eyes, her down-to-Earth personality that his stoner friend Ben never seemed to have and the list goes on. He especially thought Ms. P was rather beautiful when she was angry, albeit scary, but beautiful nevertheless. Of course, he had competition with the Boogeyman which he met shortly after decapitating Ms. P whilst he was high.

He looked towards a near-by picture of him, Ben & Ms. P on a nearby desk he had before picking it up and looking into the Ms. P that lay within the paper that held the memories of the three friends so close. Occasionally, he would find himself lying in his bed at night, looking lovingly into Ms. P's eyes that kept reminders of the pasts to those who looked at it in the present. He didn't notice that he was doing this, until Ben & Slendy mentioned it to him. He also couldn't help but notice that his cat Grinny would act strange every time he did this.

After a few minutes, Jeff knew he'd have to tell her his feelings, before somebody else did. He put the picture onto his bed and walked out of his bedroom. He almost immediately noticed a group of black roses in a red & blue China vase he brought a few days ago to make his house look more presentable on a nearby counter. He looked into the delicate petals before noticing another picture of Ms. P next to it. Without taking his eyes off the picture, Jeff quickly took the flowers and pulled them out of the vase that held them, pulling them towards his chest at the same time. The vase wobbled a little before falling off the counter and shattering on the hard tile floor. Jeff didn't care though, he could buy another some other day. But, his feelings towards Ms. P? This was important to Jeff.

He clutched the flowers tightly as if letting go would bring about the end of the Under Realm before sighing and walking out the door, flowers in hand. Jeff looked out into the streets of the Under Realm. They were dirty, eerie and dark, just like it was when he moved here. It was especially dark since it was nearly 7PM, which was around the time the murky fog and mist consumed the streets as the sun faded from the sky. He then took out his mobile phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"I so knew it dude! I knew you had a crush on Ms. P!" Ben said to Jeff as he walked down the street with Slenderman to Ms. P's apartment. Jeff was sweating profusely with nerves as a million thoughts per second rushed through his mind, the most prevalent thought being 'Would Ms. P return or reject my feelings for her?' Slenderman then spoke. "Even I will agree Jeff, It's very brave of you to decide to tell Ms. P how you feel about her."

Jeff smiled at this before frowning. "Yeah I know. It's just I'm worried that if she rejects me, I'll have nobody to comfort me. That's why I called you guys." he said. An appendage grew out of Slenderman's back before it gently patted Jeff's head. "Trust me Jeff. I've seen enough Romance movies to know what the first confession will be like." Slenderman replied. "Yeah dude. You'll be fine." Ben reassured as they neared Ms. P's apartment. The 3 stopped just at a corner before the building itself. Jeff took a deep breath and hid the flowers behind his back.

"You go for it Tiger!" Ben said, gently pushing Jeff out of the corner, biting his lower lip as if he's trying not to laugh. Slenderman looked at Ben. "You know, all those drugs you're doing won't help you financially." he stated. Ben just looked up at him and shrugged before replying "I dunno Slendy dude. If you ask me, you're missin' out on a lotta cool things."

* * *

Jeff looked up at Ms. P's apartment. The building was as drab and grey as any other apartment complex in the Under Realm. He took the flowers from behind his back and glanced at them, contemplating all the possibilities that could occur from this scenario he was going through. When he looked back at the apartment, he immediately noticed that Ms. P's curtain in her window had been pulled back and Ms. P was looking out at the street.

Upon seeing this, Jeff quickly hid the flowers behind his back. Ms. P, upon noticing Jeff, smiled at him and raised up a hand to wave at him. With his free hand, Jeff slowly waved back, smiling awkwardly. He could've sworn Ms. P had said something through the window. He didn't know exactly what she said (Because the sound of her voice can't go through glass), but he thought she said something along the lines of "Hey Jeff!" or something. As quickly as she was there, she disappeared and the curtain had blocked off Jeff's vision of inside Ms. P's apartment.

Flowers still hidden behind his back, Jeff walked up to the doorstep into the apartment. Being an apartment, he'd have to press a button to let someone know they were coming up so the front door to the apartment could be opened. However, in this case, as Jeff reached out to press the button to Ms. P's room, the door buzzed and Jeff pushed it open.

Ms. P's room was up on the 3rd floor of this 5 story building. Leaving the darkness of the upcoming night outside, he entered the building and followed a flight of stairs that seemed to go on for an eternity, when in reality, it was only 25 to 30 seconds until he got to his destination. He looked down the corridor until he saw Ms. P's front door. He walked up to this door and raised his hand to knock.

But something was holding him back. Nerves maybe? Either way, he just couldn't do it. He turned away from the door and sighed before holding the flowers close to his chest and beginning to walk back down the corridor which he came from.

"Jeff?"

A familiar voice made Jeff stop in his tracks. He looked back to see Ms. P's front door was now open and Ms. P herself was looking out at Jeff. "Um hey Ms P." Jeff said nervously, quickly turning around so she wouldn't notice the flowers. He then proceeded to walk back to her doorset. "I wasn't expecting you to come round here this late." Ms. P said to Jeff with a smile that could rival Smile's.

"Yeah. I wasn't gonna go out tonight, but I need to talk to you about something. It's been bothering me." Jeff replied. When she heard this, Ms. P's smile dropped and she stood still for a few seconds before suddenly grasping Jeff's shoulders. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in and tell me." she said before pulling him into her apartment room. Due to the unexpected tactic she used to take him inside, Jeff nearly dropped the flowers he was carrying from the shock.

* * *

Jeff observed Ms. P's apartment. It was fairly nice to live in as far as a Under Realm dweller can live. Despite being on the third floor, there was a angled section of the wall and ceiling that looked like a roof above Ms. P's bed, which was covered with make up, food scraps and was crumpled and messy. There was also a couch that seemed to be missing a lot of its padding behind a small table with half-full cups, dirty cutlery and plates with, like the bed, food scraps on them. The floor was also littered with mud, crumpled clothing, what looked like split water and many other things Jeff couldn't (and probably shouldn't) list. "It's a pigsty I know. I constantly tell myself I should clean up but I never do in the end." Ms. P said.

Jeff stuttered before replying "It's home at least."

Ms. P just shrugged and sat down on her couch. Jeff sat down next to her, looking at her. As they sat, Jeff managed to take this opportunity to take a good look at Ms. P's attire. She was wearing a black robe, very different from her black t-shirt that she wore when she visited Jeff whilst Smile was missing.

"Are those flowers for somebody?" Ms. P asked suddenly after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two. Jeff looked back confused before looking back and noticing that the flowers he hid until this point, were visible. He gasped and quickly placed the flowers beside the couch. He then looked back to Ms. P. "Flowers? What flowers? I didn't have any flowers with me." Jeff stuttered quickly and nervously, acompanied by an awkward smile and a nervous little giggle. Jeff mentally slapped himself for doing such a thing. He was with Ms. P, she may have been playful with Jeff in the past, but she was definitely not stupid.

Ms. P's expression almost immediately became skeptical. "Don't play dumb with me Jeff. I know I saw a bunch of black roses lying right next to you before you freaked out and placed them beside my couch." she said sternly, looking Jeff right in the eyes. Jeff was speechless for a few seconds. Her expression changed again, this time to a more honest look. Ms. P placed her hands on Jeff's face before moving her face so close to his, she should lean forward and kiss him at any given moment. But she moved no closer. Instead, she said "Jeff, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. If those flowers were for anybody, I won't tell anybody else. If you ask me, I think those flowers are beautiful. That special someone will love them."

Jeff gently took Ms. P's hands and moved them from his face back to the couch. "N-No, it's not like th-th-that." Jeff stuttered from nervousness. He quickly reached back down the couch and picked the flowers back up. "These flowers..." he began, looking at them. Jeff looked back at Ms. P, who looked concerned. This was it. There's no going back now. He quickly held the flowers out to Ms. P, turning his head away from Ms. P before almost announcing:

"They're for you."

Jeff just sat there, gritting his teeth, eyes tighly clamped shut, worried about what Ms. P could say next. He opened one eye and looked back at Ms. P, who was looking at the bouquet speechless, just like Jeff was a few seconds ago. "J-Jeff, are you trying to tell me-?" she began before Jeff calmly answered, opening his other eye and no longer gritting his teeth as he placing the flowers down between him and Ms. P.

"Ms. P, ever since I first met you so many years ago, I've had this odd feeling within me. I dunno if it was the way you looked or if it was your attitude, but either way, I've been feeling rather warm and fuzzy inside." he said, never really using these words before. He then continued with "That feeling is even stronger when I think of you or when I'm around you. Not to mention, I find you rather beautiful whenever you're angry with either me, Ben or both of us. Of course, it scares me, but at the same time, it makes me feel attracted to you like the two of us are two opposite poles of a magnet. I can't keep lying to you nor myself any longer. I've liked you ever since I first met you."

Jeff then stood up, Ms. P standing also a few seconds later, holding the flowers. "Jeff, I'm flattered. I really am, but I still don't understand. Are you telling me that, that you-?"

"I love you Ms. P!" Jeff announced. "I've loved you ever since I met you!"

Ms. P was truely speechless by this point. Jeff took the flowers out of Ms. P's hand and placed them onto a nearby counter before taking her hands in his, surprising Ms. P with how sudden it was. Jeff looked into her eyes, a smile slowly appearing onto his face.

"I have had strong feelings that I could be a happier man, if I spend the rest of my life, with you. I don't know if you're into guys like me. I don't even know if you like me any more than a friend, but whenever I'm with you, and whenever you're around me, and whenever I hear your beautiful voice, I know that as long as you're in my life..."

He paused. Ms. P was taken even more by surprise when Jeff leaned close to her ear. He then whispered:

"I will always love you."

He then took a step back. Ms. P's face, which was normally a deathly pale, had now turned as red as a rose from the Over Realm. She glanced down at Jeff's hands, which were interlocked with hers, like no amount of force could tear them apart. She then looked back up at Jeff's smiling face.

"Jeff, I'll be totally honest with you. At this moment in time..." She paused, unable to think of what to say next. Jeff's smile slowly faded into a look of uncertainty and worry. "I'm not into dating anybody." Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ms. P, the most beautiful inhabitant of the Under Realm that he's met in all of his life, is not into dating? Impossible!

Jeff chuckled a little before stating "That's a good one Ms. P! But I'm being serious about that whole love thing." Ms. P chuckled also, but nervously. "Yeah, and I'm being serious about my previous statement." she said as she gently removed her hands from Jeff's. Upon hearing this, Jeff stopped chuckling. "Please tell me you're joking Ms. P. Please!" he said, not wanting to accept what he was hearing. She looked into Jeff's eyes and said "No. I'm not joking."

Almost immediately, Jeff's breathing became heavy and shaky. "W-What?!" his voice croaked, startling Ms. P with it. Ms. P almost immediately noticed tears beginning to form in Jeff's eyes. This surprised her because Jeff apparently burned his eyelids. With damage like that, she assumed his tear ducts (or at least what would be left of them) would be useless. But no, they were working as if Jeff did nothing to his eyes. She felt awful. There she was, standing in front of Jeff The Killer, her friend and notorious serial killer in the Over Realm, reduced to a hopelessly in love wreck on the tipping point of crying. Ms. P pulls Jeff in for a hug, the latter almost instantly wrapping his arms around her back like a cobra. "I'm sorry Jeff, I really am, but I'm just not into romance and things of that nature. I just love people as friends, no more, no less. But I'm sure the right person will come to you some day. Not to mention, I love those black roses you gave to me. I'll always keep them. I can promise you that."

Jeff and Ms. P broke their hug and Jeff wiped his eyes of whatever tears were trying to escape. "Yeah. I still have you as a friend at least." Jeff said, trying to smile. But this proved ineffective Finally he sighed before saying "I guess I'll see you around Ms. P."

Jeff then turned around and walked out the door, Ms. P following behind him. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around." she said before closing the door.

* * *

Jeff stood there for a few seconds, reminding himself of what just happened. It was then he heard tapping sounds from the window. When he looked out, he noticed that it had begun raining outside. As he listened to the rain outside, he slowly traversed the stairway which climbed up only 5, maybe 10 minutes ago. When he came through the front door to the apartment, Ben & Slenderman were waiting for him. Slenderman was using his appendages to keep his suit dry. Ben, on the other hand, was completely soaked as if he had been standing outside in the rain for hours.

"So? How did it go?" Ben asked. Jeff didn't say a word, instead he just walked over to him and tightly wrapped his arms around Ben's back, letting the tears he held back when talking to Ms. P go. The tears escaped from his tightly shut eyes and ran down his cheeks before disappearing into Ben's already soaking wet shirt. "I gave her the roses and all she told me was that she wasn't into dating at this moment." Jeff said through his shaky and weak voice. Slenderman was surprised. Jeff hadn't cried (at least not in front of him) ever since he came to the Under Realm.

Whilst he had no face, those who would look at Slenderman could tell he was feeling Jeff's pain. An appendage grew out of Slenderman's back and gentily began to pat Jeff on the head. "Jeff, I haven't been in love before, but I do know how something like this feels." Jeff sniffed as he rose his head from Ben's shoulder to face Slenderman. "Really Slendy?" he asked. Slenderman didn't like Jeff using that name and would normally scold him for using that tone, but now wasn't the time for scolding. Jeff was in a complete wreck already from what happened in Ms. P's apartment.

Slenderman sighed before replying "Yes Jeff, I do." He then looked up to see Ms. P looking down at the three. It didn't take long until the other two noticed as well. Jeff weakly smiled at Ms. P and waved goodbye. Ms. P didn't smile nor wave back. She was feeling too guilty from what she said a few seconds ago to do so. The waving and smiling from Jeff didn't last long however, as he moved his hand to hold the corners of his eyes to prevent more tears from escaping. Another appendage from Slenderman rose up to take Jeff's back and walk him away from the apartment with Ben. "Come on guys. I'll take you both back home. Then you can both get changed and forget about this." Slenderman said as the three began to walk away.

Jeff's hoody and dress pants were as soaked as Ben's clothing. The two walked down the pavement from which they came from earlier to get to this defeated confession of love. Ms. P watched from the window, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"No. No! My friendship with Jeff can't just end like this!" she thought as she quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Throughout the dark streets, Slenderman & Ben comforted the heartbroken Jeff as they walked back home. A thick fog had loomed over the streets accompanying the rain, which had gotten more intense since it started. "Come on dude. Trust me, there's plenty more girls out in the Under Realm that's just as hot as Ms. P." Ben reassured Jeff. Slenderman backing that point with "Yes. I'm sure somebody out in the Under Realm will love you for who you are Jeff."

Jeff, his eyes still wet with tears, replied "I know. But you guys don't fully understand me. I'm really a shy guy and I find it very difficult to talk to other girls. I only know Ms. P because Ben introduced me to her." accompanied with Ben nodding with the latter statement.

"Jeff, wait!" A voice called out. The three stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Ms. P running through the fog towards them. She stopped just before Jeff. Her hair and clothing drenched in rainwater, as if she had been looking for the three for the last hour or so. "Jeff, I've given what you've said some thought and I think..." she began before stopped, wondering what she should say next. Jeff turned his head slightly to indicate to her that he was listening. "You think...?" Jeff said, wanting Ms. P to finish her statement.

After a pause, Ms. P then raised her hands and placed them onto Jeff's cheeks. "Actually, nevermind saying it. I'll show you." she said finally.

"You'll show me wha-?" Jeff begun. He couldn't finish his sentence though, because it was at that point that Ms. P cut Jeff off by crashing her lips onto his. Ms. P's eyes closed instantly, but Jeff's eyes were wide open from the shock. Ben & Slenderman were also surprised by this sudden revalation that they were seeing before their very eyes. He went to go and push her away. However, when his hands reached her shoulders, his lips simply melted into Ms. P's kiss. After a few seconds, Jeff closed his eyes and begun kissing Ms. P back. His arms raising slowly to wrap themselves around her back. The rainwater fading into their clothes which were already soaking wet.

After a few seconds, Ms. P & Jeff broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against one another. "I've thought about it Jeff, and I've decided to give love a chance. I've been feeling the same way about you too." Ms. P said before Jeff replied "So, all the time we've both known each other, you've been-?" his sentence abruptly ended there when he saw Ms. P's head nod. Her arms then came to life after staying motionless for a few seconds. They took Jeff's arms, releasing them from her back and letting them flop. Before the arms could fully be free, she took hold of his hands and intertwined the two pairs of hands. Ms. P, Jeff, Ben & Slenderman all stood almost motionless, letting the rainwater wash over them.

"When you left, I had a feeling that I'd be happier in my life, with you Jeff. Every day I ask myself how can I live without you Jeff. But now, I've found my answer: I can't." Ms. P said to Jeff as the rain soaked into their clothes and skin. "Ms. P, I love you." Jeff said before she replied "I love you too.", the two going in for another kiss. But then, suddenly-.

"VAT?!" A German voice suddenly called out. Startled, the two broke away and looked toward where the voice originated from. Standing there was a shocked Grinny (in his red and black cat form) and Mr. Widemouth, the latter holding an old newspaper to shield Grinny from the rain whilst his fur was soaked through to the skin. "Vat's going on around here?!" Grinny demanded. Ms. P spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Grinny? What are you doing around here? I thought you were going to spend the night with Mr. Widemouth." Mr. Widemouth then spoke up with his Australian accent, brushing his brown fur with his hand.

"We were. We just finished watchin' a movie and were just headin' back to my place."

"Zat is enough Mr. Videmouth!" Grinny suddenly snapped, turning to face Mr. Widemouth. Mr. Widemouth jumped at this sudden verbal abuse, causing him to drop the newspaper. Grinny then turned back to Jeff, Ms. P, Ben & Slenderman "Ms. P, Vhy are you with zis man? I tought you vere just friends viz zat man." he finished, trying to prevent his voice from sounding shaky. Ms. P looked at Jeff, who in turn looked into her eyes. "We were, Grinny, but we're more than that now." she replied before asking "Why does that concern you?".

Grinny's blood turned cold at this question. Ms. P was the love of his life and it didn't seem right to tell somebody you loved them when they're now in a relationship with someone else. But still, Grinny just wanted to get it off his chest anyway. He took a deep breath before turning his head away from the 4, shutting his eyes and replying:

"Because, ich liebe dich auch."

Jeff & Ms. P both looked confused, not at all understanding Grinny's German. They both turned to Ben. "Hey, don't ask me. I was too busy gettin' high during my German classes." he said as he took off his hat to get something from it. The two then looked to Slenderman. He translated Grinny's comment by saying "Jeff, Ms. P, 'Ich liebe dich auch' means 'I love you also' in German." Ms. P & Jeff were astonished. A few seconds later, Ms. P turned to face Grinny.

"Grinny, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked. Grinny looked back at Ms. P, not caring that his fur was getting wet. "Because I vas too nervous zat you vould reject me." Ms. P walked towards Grinny as Jeff, Ben, Slenderman & Mr. Widemouth all looked on. Once she was close enough, she knelt down to met Grinny's eye level. "I'm really sorry Grinny, but if we were in a relationship, it wouldn't work between us. I mean, you and me may not find it odd, but can you imagine what other Under Realm inhabitants would think if they heard I was in a relationship with a cat?"

"I can change zough! I could shpend ze rest of mein life as a part-cat, part-human hybrid zing. Vatch." he said before standing back to transform himself into a human. He stopped halfway through the transformation however. This gave him the ability to appear more human, but he still had his cat ears and cat face too. "See vhat I mean?" he asked. Ms. P, who had stood up to keep with Grinny's eye level, just shook her head.

"Grinny, I'm sorry. Really. Tut mir wirklich leid, but I don't think a relationship between us would work." she looked back at Jeff before continuing. "Besides, it's my first time being in love. I'd like to be with someone I trust. Again Grinny, tut mir wirklich leid." She then turned to face Jeff, Ben & Slenderman. Grinny was heartbroken by this. The first woman he felt romantic interest in since moving into the Under Realm, and she just rejected him, just like he feared.

Ms. P took Jeff's hand and walked off with Ben & Slenderman into the fog that even after all this time, still loomed over the town. "Sorry buddy." he said to Grinny. He then noticed Grinny's hands curling into fists. Mr. Widemouth readied himself to be punched in the gut. But instead, something threw him off guard and startled him.

"FINE! It's because I'm from Deutschland, isn't it? Ze von place in ze Over Realm zat I'll admit has had some razer dark history, but shtill!" Grinny ranted. Mr. Widemouth, despite being startled, easily noticed some tears brewing in Grinny's eyes. "In fact, Ich würde es Ihnen nicht verdenken! Because who in zis vorld vould love a cat who can mutate into a human und a hybrid anyvay?"

Grinny paused, fury in his eyes, gritting his teeth, before his tears finally escaped. He turned around to run directly into Mr. Widemouth's arms, breaking down into the latter's shoulder. Mr. Widemouth placed one hand on Grinny's back whilst the other rested on the back of Grinny's head. "Oh who am I kidding Mr. Videmouth? Zere ish no vone in zis whole Under Realm zat vill love me. I have no lover! I'm sho alone in zis vorld! Seriously, who vould love me anyvay?"

Mr. Widemouth threw Grinny off guard by saying "I would."

Grinny looked at Mr. Widemouth, who had turned slightly red in the face with that confession. Grinny just shook his head. "Nein. You don't. I'm certain you're only saying zat just to make me feel better." Mr. Widemouth, in response, gently grasped him by the shoulders. "No Grinny, I'm being serious. I would love you for eternity, no matter what shape or form you are." he replied. Grinny still didn't believe him. "Prove it zen." he said.

Mr. Widemouth's grip on his back loosened as both hands suddenly curled around the back of Grinny's neck. "You want me to prove that I love you?" Mr. Widemouth said. He then proceeded to slam his palms onto Grinny's cheeks. "Oh I'll prove it alright!"

Before Grinny knew it, Mr. Widemouth had lunged forward and slammed his lips on his friend's. Mr. Widemouth's eyes were tightly clamped shut whilst Grinny's were wide with shock. Instinct told Grinny to push Mr. Widemouth away, but a stronger feeling told Grinny to let Mr. Widemouth have his way over him. After a few seconds of lip-locking, Mr. Widemouth pulled away from Grinny. His eyed opened to look onto Grinny, eyes still wide with shock. "Believe me now?" Mr. Widemouth asked Grinny after a few seconds of silence. Grinny replied with "Ja. I do. Und, I believe, Ich bin in dich verliebt."

Mr. Widemouth raised an eyebrow in confusion. Remembering that Mr. Widemouth doesn't speak fluent German, he said "I believe I'm in love vith you." Mr. Widemouth's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words.

"OH MY ZALGO, I LOVE YOU TOO GRINNY!" Mr. Widemouth suddenly exclaimed, startling Grinny in the process. He then wrapped his arms around Grinny and crashed lips once again. This time however, Grinny kissed him back. The rain, which had been falling all this time, seemed to fit the mood of this one moment between the two monsters as they let their fur get drenched in rainwater as their lips locked repeatedly. Grinny, for the first time, was in Heaven. Sure, it wasn't Ms. P he was kissing, but at least he was with somebody who truely loved him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something rub against his lower lip. "Iz zat Mr. Videmouth's tongue I'm feeling?" he thought. Grinny suddenly pulled back, breaking from Mr. Widemouth's grasp and the latter's tongue flopped out before retreating back into its owner's mouth. "Vhat ze hell are you doing Mr Videmouth?" Grinny asked. Mr. Widemouth answered with "I was hoping to see if you wanted to practice French kissing with me." as he took a step forward, to which Grinny took a step back.

"Nein! Not outside! Vhat if somebody see us?" Grinny snapped. "Ve'll be targets for ridicule und scheiße like zat." Grinny turned his back to Mr. Widemouth before continuing to speak. "After all, during Vorld Var Two, it vas illegal to show homosexual interests und homosexual romance in Deutschland. It vas again ze Führer's vishes or somezing like zat. If you vere caught, you'd be sent to concentration camps like Belzec, Hinzert or vorse, Auschwitz." He finished, shuddering at the mention of the infamous Polish Nazi death camp.

Mr. Widemouth then blushed, having forgot that piece of German history. "Yeah. I didn't really pay too much attention to that in history class." Grinny just smirked at his newly-found boyfriend's stupidity and placed his hands onto his hips, regaining his serious tone. "Besides, now zat ve are boyfriends, ve must zink about vhat ve can do around vone anozer wizout ze possibility of ridicu-." Grinny was cut off by Mr. Widemouth, who had slipped his arms through the loops the former's arms have made and hoisted him off the ground. "Ya know, you're so cute when you're serious." Mr. Widemouth said before walking off down the street, dragging Grinny along with him.

"Vhere are you taking me?! Put me down zis inshtant! Are you even listening to me Mr. Videmouth?! I said let me go!" Grinny protested as he kicked and struggled, Mr. Widemouth dragging him into the fog, presumably back to his home. He demanded his protests towards Mr. Widemouth, but his commands fell on deaf ears as the latter proceeded to continue dragging Grinny down the street.

As the dark, cloudy sky hung over the Under Realm, 4 inhabitants have discovered that even after surrendering their souls to Lord Zalgo, they can still find love in their hearts. And none of this would be the case, if it wasn't for Jeff and his...

Black Roses.

**The End.**


End file.
